Along with physical ability, an individual's visual and related skills play a significant role in the individual's performance when participating in an activity, such as a sport. Typically, to improve in the sport or activity, an individual will focus on improving his or her physical ability to elevate his or her overall performance. Improving a physical ability may require, first, that an individual's ability be accurately tested. After evaluating, an individual may undergo a training regime wherein the individual is (1) tested, (2) trained, and (3) tested again. This procedure is continued as necessary until the individual achieves and/or maintains the desired level of aptitude in an area.